Plagued
by Black January
Summary: 4 years after it was abandoned, the Manson house is being inhabited by a ghostly killer. 14 lives taken and it's up to the town hero, Danny Phantom, to send it back to hell... If it only it were that simple. DxS later on. CHAPTERS 1-3 REWRITTEN.
1. Bite

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom.

Short Summary: The Manson ghost has killed more than a dozen people, or so says the press. Danny has to figure out the true story behind the Manson ghost, and he has to do it without getting himself killed.

**Okay this story has Romance/Action/Adventure/Mystery/Horror. Slight DxS pairing.**

**Plagued**

**(Bite)**

**Chapter 1**

Tired blue eyes glanced up at the clock. _1:50 _

Danny sighed. _Only 10 minutes till class ends… _He turned his attention back to Mr. Lancer, who was talking about next week's homework. It was finally Friday, and the teenagers were ready to high-tail it to the Nasty Burger and enjoy their 2 days of freedom.

"So, for the next week or so, you will be doing a video project on the world's recent events. You will need to find a story in the newspaper, research it, and then find creative ways to show that you did the research and understand what happened. You will also need to tell me why you chose the topic and why it's sparks interest in the public and if it you think it's something the world should know about" Lancer explained.

Everyone groaned.

"Yes, I know. God forbid you children learn anything." Lancer rolled his eyes "You are dismissed"

Danny was one of the last to leave as his classmates stormed out of the classroom. Danny walked slowly to his locker, trying to wake himself up by blinking repeatedly. However, he was snapped out of his tired state as a voice echoed through the hall.

"Hey Fenturd!" an annoying voice yelled.

Danny cringed at the voice and turned hesitantly. He looked up to see large, muscular jock with blonde hair, Dash. Next to him stood an equally large and muscular jock with black hair, Kwan. And, of course, there was the pretty blond cheerleader, Star, and the gorgeously flawless queen of the school, Paulina, on either side of them.

Danny resisted staring at Paulina, knowing that if Dash saw him making goo goo eyes at his girlfriend he wouldn't live to see tomorrow. He sighed. "What do you want, Dash?" he asked in a bored tone. He really wasn't in the mood for being shoved in his locker. Then again, he never was and probably never would be.

"Heard Lancer assigned a project on the newspaper. I've got your cover story for you" he said with a wicked smile.

Dash shoved a newspaper article in Danny's face. The cover read '_The Manson ghost strikes again'_ and below it was a picture of three people. An African-American man, a platinum blond woman with very white teeth, and a burly black haired man with a beard. Danny read the paragraph under the pictures._ Three people found dead in the abandoned Manson house. Once again, investigators could not trace up any evidence. There are no signs that this was a murder. Jonathan Latner's body (_the African-American) _was found in the bathtub. Camille White's body (_the platinum blond) _was found in the closet of one the bedrooms. Bailey Heft's body_ (the black-haired man) _was found in the garage. So far, the investigators cannot find any similarities between the victims._

Danny already knew about the recent attacks. Everybody did. Danny had tried to investigate it, in case it really was a ghost that was killing innocent people, but when he had tried to get to the abandoned Manson house it was surrounded by police and top ghost hunters. Including his own parents.

"The Manson ghost has already killed more than 12 people" Dash said in a low voice. "Who knows, Fenturd, you might be next on its list" he spoke with a gruesome smile on his face.

Danny just gave the jock a bored look. "Dash, I hate to break it to you, but I'm not afraid of any stupid ghosts" he said in a still bored tone.

"Is that so?" Dash asked with an evil grin. Something was wrong here. Danny could feel something was about to happen that he was not going to enjoy. "Well, then I'm sure you wouldn't mind spending one night there, maybe two" Dash said with the evil grin still on his face.

Danny resisted rolling his eyes… "You want me to spend the night in a haunted house?" he asked boredly. "Dash, I live with ghost hunters and see ghosts almost everyday. This is nothing."

Dash's grin grew. "Well, if you're so brave, than you should have no problems, right?"

Danny knew that if he backed down from the dare, he would be teased and laughed at even more than he already was. Paulina would think of him as a loser. Well…actually she already thought of him as a loser. But that's beside the point.

"You're on. But let's make a bet, shall we? If I win, then you have to…leave me and Tucker alone for the rest of the year" Danny said.

"Okay. And If I win, you have to make out with Foley for 3 minutes" Dash said with the grin _still_ on his face.

"Deal" Danny responded with a slight grimace. Make-out with Tucker? He shuddered at the thought. They both shook hands. Dash and his posse left down the hall. Of course, not before punching Danny in the shoulder and calling him loser.

Danny grunted in pain. He glared at Dash while massaging his injured shoulder. Danny's mouth curved upward. He was gonna win this bet! He was half-ghost. He could handle one night in some dumb house. He had defeated ghosts of all shapes and sizes. This one would be no different. Right?

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Why the hell was I dragged into this?" a male voice whined.

"Because, you're good with technology and I'm supposed to film this to prove that I did it and it's also for a school project. Besides, if I die, then you're dying with me" he finished.

"Gee, what a great best friend you are"

"I know, I know"

Tucker crossed his arms across his chest and just glared at the concrete. Danny rolled his eyes. The Manson house was just around the corner. They both stopped and stared up at it. It wasn't really _that_ old. It had just been abandoned about 4 years ago. The rumor was that it had been abandoned after a young girl had been murdered. The police had found her covered in her own blood in her backyard. The only possible suspect was her butler, Bernard. Her family had been on a trip to the Bahamas. After proving that Bernard was innocent, the police did a house search for any clues to what happened to her. They found nothing. Whoever had committed the crime had cleaned up after themselves and gotten rid of any evidence.

Four years after her death, people started disappearing. Then a police dog found one of the bodies in the basement of the Manson house. It was so _bizarre_. There was nothing similar about the people who went missing, so it really couldn't have been a serial killer. They were all completely different. One victim had been a runway model. Another had been a janitor. Another victim had been divorced three times and worked at a fast food place. There were no fingerprints, no footprints, no signs at all that they had been murdered. But, they had to have been. 14 people can't just disappear and then end up in the same house. Dead.

The police didn't know what to do about it. Innocent people were being killed and they had no clue whatsoever who was responsible for it. They had searched the house so many times that they probably knew the entire inside of the house by heart. But there was never even one single piece of evidence. So, naturally, people came up with the idea that a ghost was doing it. Although, living in Amity Park, a ghost was responsible for most crimes.

Danny also wanted to stay in the house so that he'd have a chance to look around for himself. If his ghost sense went off, that would warn him if the ghost was near-by. He could go through walls and see if there were any secret passage ways for a human to come through and murder unsuspecting people. He needed to find the criminal responsible. Even if it was the last thing he ever did.

Danny grabbed Tucker by the collar of his shirt and ran into a dark alleyway. Two rings appeared around his waist. One traveled upward, the other went downward. Danny Fenton disappeared and was replaced with Danny Phantom. Danny was no longer wearing his red and white t-shirt and jeans, but a black and white jumpsuit. Danny held Tucker by his arm and flew towards the Manson house. He phased them through the boarded up front door and floated to the ground. He let go of Tucker and transformed back into Danny Fenton.

"Star recording" he instructed Tucker.

Tucker reached into his book bag, took out his PDA, and aimed at himself. He hit the record button and started filming. "Hello! I'm Tucker Foley and that's my best friend, Danny Fenton. This video is being made in case we die a horrible death by the Manson ghost, who is out to seek revenge. All I want to say is… I love you Mom and Dad. Please bury my PDA with me in my gra-" he was cut off by Danny, who had yanked the PDA away and pressed the 'stop recording' button.

"Will you please stop acting like drama queen?!" Danny stated.

"Drama _king_!" Tucker corrected.

Danny ignored him. "Could you be serious about this? I can't fail this project, okay?"

Tucker sighed and hit the record button once again. He glanced around the house and realized they must be in the living room. He looked around in confusion.

"Hey, dude. How come all the furniture is still here?" Tucker asked.

Danny walked over to the couch and sat on it. "Beats me. There's not even dust on it…" his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

Danny walked toward the stairway with Tucker trailing behind him. He climbed the marble staircase until he reached the second floor. He slowly walked down the hallway, opening doors and glancing inside. He opened another door. Instead of just glancing inside, he walked in and placed his book bag on a red satin bed. Tucker just stared.

"What are you doing?" he asked Danny as if he were talking to a crazy person.

"This is where we're sleeping" Danny explained calmly.

"But what if this is the ghost's bed?" Tucker asked with a nervous edge to his voice.

"Will you just relax? I can handle any ghost we come across." Danny said confidently.

Tucker just swallowed nervously and placed his stuff next to Danny's. He hit the record button on his PDA and scanned the room. Whoever had slept in the room before was definitely a girl. Too many dolls. He noticed that all of the dolls were sewn together and not plastic. Their eyes were made from buttons and there mouths where just sewn on black yarn. It was curved down to make it look like the dolls were frowning.

Weird…Tucker thought. He then realized Danny wasn't in the room anymore and sprinted out into the hallway.

The bedroom door shut closed. Tucker probably wouldn't notice what had changed when he got back. Danny probably wouldn't notice either.

The dolls were smiling.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

A small figure watched as the two strange boys walked down the stairs.

What were people doing here? It thought. Didn't they know by now that they weren't welcome?

Then the figure smiled. Oh well. More toys for me.

--

Review please!


	2. Swell

Disclaimer: I still don't own Danny Phantom

Plagued

(Swell)

Chapter 2

"Man! There is nothing to eat in this kitchen!" Tucker exclaimed while rummaging through cabinets and drawers for any signs of food.

Danny gave him a 'no freaking duh' look. "Of course there's nothing to eat in this house, you idiot!" he yelled at his best friend "It was abandoned four years ago!"

"But I'm starving!!" Tucker complained. "I'm going to wither away to nothing if I don't eat something soon!"

Danny rolled his eyes. "Would you calm down? I brought some food with us" he said.

Tucker jumped up from the floor, where he previously in fetal position. "Well, why didn't you say so?" he said in a much calmer voice. "I did all that yelling for nothing!" he than realized something "Great. I probably aggravated the ghost, and now it's gonna kill us in our sleep" he said in a still surprisingly calm voice.

Danny rolled his eyes at his friend again and turned towards the staircase. He jogged up the stairs with ease, while Tucker ran and tripped repeatedly. Danny didn't wait for Tucker when he reached the second floor. He walked over to their bedroom door and reached for the doorknob. Only to yank his hand away once he touched it. It felt almost frozen. But there was no ice or frost… The house was warm.

Danny touched it again. The burning cold was gone. Maybe he had imagined it. Doorknobs don't suddenly freeze up on their own. He shook his head to clear his confused mind and opened the door. He looked around. _Where'd the backpacks go?_

He looked under the bed and in the closet. Nothing. Didn't he leave them on the bed?

"Weird…" he said to himself. Tucker ran in, slamming the door against the wall. "Thank you…for… waiting…for…me" he said panting with obvious sarcasm in every word. When his heart had finally calmed down he gave Danny a glare. He then noticed what was missing from the room. "Where'd my backpack go?" he asked Danny.

"We must have misplaced it" Danny replied. He could have sworn he had left them on the bed. He looked around the room again, but there was still no sign of them. "Dang it! The Fenton Thermos was in there!" he exclaimed. Tucker just stood there and said calmly "Maybe the ghost took it, so you couldn't capture it".

Silence.

"OH MY GOD! THE GHOST WAS IN OUR ROOM! IT KNOWS WE'RE HERE AND NOW ITS GOING TO KILL US! WE'RE GONNA DIE! OH DEAR LORD, I'M TO YOUNG TO DIE! WHY? WHY?!" he was cut off when Danny slapped him upside the head. "Sorry…" Tucker mumbled. He pressed the record button on his PDA and filmed Danny. "This here is my best friend, Danny" he stated "When our bodies are found, I would like the whole world to know that this is all his fault and **not** mine. Thank you."

Danny sighed. "Don't waste footage, you dunce"

Danny stepped into the hallway. He had to find that backpack. There was no way he was going a day without food. And he couldn't leave the house or he'd lose the bet and have to make-out with Tucker, who by the way was really getting on his nerves. Danny checked the room across from the bedroom.

It was an office room. The computer was still there. _'Weird'_ thought Danny. Distracted from his missing backpack problem, and sat down in the dusty wooden chair. He jiggled the mouse and the screen turned on.

There was nothing but a bunch of files and documents. No internet. Danny clicked on one of the files and the previously blue screen was now covered with words.

_Profile_

_Name: Diana Latner_

_Age: 10_

_Parents: Katie( died in 03) and Jonathan Latner (terminated) _

_--_

_Profile_

_Name: Gabrielle White_

_Age: 6_

_Parents: Camille White (terminated) (father unknown)_

_--_

_Profile_

_Name: Kevin Heft_

_Age: 13_

_Parents: Melanie and Bailey Heft (terminated) _

Danny was frozen stiff. He read the profiles again. _Weren't there 3 people killed yesterday named Jonathan, Camille, and Bailey?_ Why did this computer have profiles on the victims' children? He was starting to get a little paranoid. He exited out of the file and shut the computer down. Was there really a ghost in this house? Who else could have taken the backpacks? Why hadn't his ghost sense gone off?

Danny stood up and left the room. BANG! Danny's hands instinctively flew to the spot where something had just hit him. "Ow! What the hell?" he exclaimed. He looked around to see what had hit him in the back of his head. Nothing. There was nothing on the ground. He rubbed his sore head. "Tucker! That was not funny, man!" he yelled. He heard a door open down the hall and saw Tucker come out of the bathroom.

"What's not funny?" he asked in a confused way.

Danny just stared at him with an annoyed expression. Why was Tucker pretending he didn't just throw something that felt like a metal pan at his head? He gave Tucker a glare before heading downstairs. Tucker stared after him.

"What'd I do?" he asked himself

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Danny's stomach growled. He hadn't eaten breakfast or lunch today. It was already 8:00 PM and he was getting ready to find the nearest couch, cook it, and then eat it. He had brought a bunch of snacks for them to survive the night, but it had all been in the backpack, which had seemed to have turned invisible. Tucker was on the floor in fetal position.

Danny stood up from the table and went to look around the house again. He walked into a dark hallway and tried to feel around for a light switch. When that didn't work, he put his hand out in front of him and let it glow a ghostly green. He walked to the last door at the end of the hall. He touched the knob and pulled back like he had been stung. It had that same burning cold feeling like earlier that day.

He slowly and hesitantly reached for the doorknob again. It burned him again. _This is stupid _he thought. He turned himself intangible and phased through the door. He was met with pitch black darkness. He blindly felt around for a light switch. _Bingo_ Danny thought as he flipped it upward. A very dim light glowed on the ceiling of what looked to be a basement. Danny slowly walked down the stairs.

When he reached the floor, he saw cabinets and cupboards lining the wall in the corner. He opened one and found… Poptarts? Yes. He found Poptarts. Boxes and boxes of different flavored Poptarts. He smiled and grabbed a box of cinnamon flavored ones.

It was like he had set off a booby trap. As soon as he shut the cabinet door closed, the lights flickered once before turning off completely.

Danny groaned in annoyance and irritation. _Great_ he thought. He put his hand in front of him and tried to make it glow green.

Nothing happened.

"What the...?" he said to himself. He shivered.

_When the hell did it get so damn freezing in here?_ He thought. He wrapped himself with his arms. If it wasn't so dark, he was sure he would have seen his breath. Then he heard something. He listened carefully.

It was footsteps. Someone was in the room with him.

"Tuck

er?" Danny asked looking around, even though it was pointless. He was met with complete silence.

He felt something brush by his leg. Chills ran down his spine. _Okay…This is getting slightly creepy…_

He got down on his knees and started to feel around for the stairs. He touched something wooden. He smiled to himself. This whole haunted house thing was starting to get to him. He used the floor to push himself back up. Except… It didn't feel like the floor. It was soft and very cold. He tried to figure out what shape it was. He felt five soft stubs and then something slightly hard on each of them…. They were toes. Which were attached to a very small foot.

Danny sprung backwards. He ran up the stairs and burst out of the basement. He stumbled into the kitchen, where Tucker was still on the ground in fetal position. He opened the box of Poptarts and threw a pack at Tucker.

"Ow!" Tucker yelped. He sat up and looked at what hit him. He then realized what it was and started hugging it and kissing it. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" he said repeatedly.

Danny just stared into space. What the hell was that thing in the basement?

Maybe taking this dare wasn't such a good idea…

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

It was getting pretty late. Danny decided to go to bed. The sooner the dare was over, the better. Whatever had happened in the basement had scared the hell out of him and he was very ready to get out of this stupid house and prove to Dash that he wasn't afraid of ghosts.

Tucker must have been tired too, because he was passed out on the kitchen table with drool hanging from his mouth.

Danny shook him. "Wha? Wazzat? Who's dere?" his friend said groggily.

"Dude, I want to go to bed. And I am NOT carrying you" Danny told him

Tucker silently stood up and slowly walked up the stairs. Danny followed after him. Tucker lazily got into the bed and immediately started snoring.

Danny quickly phased into the next room and turned the bed intangible. He phased it back into his and Tucker's room. He crawled under the covers and his blue eyes fluttered shut.

"_Mommy? Why did Daddy hit sis?" A small voice asked_

"_Because your sister was misbehaving" another voice answered. It wasn't sweet like the first voice. _

"_But, what did she do?" the small voice questioned. Her sweet voice was saddened. _

"_She was rude to our guest" the older woman explained. She seemed to have held no sympathy for her daughter._

"_Oh…" the small girl's voice sounded confused._

"_Be careful, darling. Or you will be punished if you ever act the way she did" her mother warned_

"_Okay, Mommy" she said as she yawned_

_The voices faded until there was complete silence_

Danny groaned when he felt something rub against his face. It was soft and warm. Whatever it was jumped off the bed and ran out of the room.

Bright blue eyes fluttered open and observed his surroundings. He suddenly remembered where he was and sat up.

He glanced at his best friends sleeping form. Tucker was sleeping with his arm covering his eyes and drool hanging from his open mouth.

Danny stood up from the bed and walked over to Tucker. He shook him lightly. Tucker turned on his side so that his back was facing Danny. Danny sighed and roughly shoved Tucker off the bed. He hit the floor with a loud thud.

"OW! What the crap?" Tucker yelped from the floor. He quickly stood up. He glowered at his friend.

"Jackass…" he muttered quietly

Danny shook his head at him half annoyed and half amused. Mostly amused.

"C'mon, let's see if we can find something for breakfast" Danny suggested.

Tucker nodded in agreement. His expression was still annoyance. Danny smirked and left the room. Tucker silently followed.

When they reached the kitchen, it was empty. The food Danny had retrieved from the basement had disappeared. Danny groaned in frustration. _What the hell is wrong with this damn house? _He thought

Tucker was sitting at the kitchen table practically asleep. Danny was about to go wake him again when a loud voice broke the silence.

"What the hell are you doing in here?!"

--

Review please!


	3. Burn

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom. However, I do own any OC's in this story. So, STEAL AND DIE.

AN: Don't forget to review! And be sure to tell me if I made any spelling mistakes!  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

Plagued

(Burn)

Chapter 3

"What the_ hell_ are you doing in here!?" A voice screeched from behind

Tucker jumped about a foot in the air. Danny whirled around, almost giving himself whiplash. He stared into furious, yet stunning, amethyst eyes. Danny's jaws almost hit the ground.

The girl in front of him was fuming with rage. Her attire consisted of a black t-shirt with skull and crossbones, ripped jeans, black fingerless gloves, and combat boots. She had short jet black hair that was in a half-ponytail. Out of all the Goths he had ever seen, she was _definitely _the cutest.

"Uh, hello? Are you listening to me?" she yelled at him

Danny snapped back to reality to realize the girl had been yelling at him for quite awhile now.

"Uh…Who are you?" Danny asked

"I asked you first" she told him acidly

"Oh… Well, I'm Danny and that guy over there is Tucker" he answered while pointing at Tucker, who was practically clinging to the walls "Who're you?"

"Oh my god! You're the Manson ghost aren't you?!" Tucker yelled.

The girl glared daggers at him. "Um, hello? Do I look dead to you?"

"It's hard to tell with that black makeup and pale skin" Danny mumbled

She ignored him. "What do you think you're doing here?" she asked

"I could ask you the same thing" he pointed out

"_I'm_ here because this is _my_ house!"

"…huh?" Confusion swept over him. Someone lives here? It had been abandoned hadn't it?

"This is my house" her arms were crossed over her chest and she was glaring daggers at them both.

"You live _here_?!" Tucker gasped in shock

She shook her head. "No! I don't live here, but it's still my house" she explained quickly

"Says who?" Danny crossed his arms over his chest so they matched.

"Says me!"

"You can't just _claim _a house"

"Yea, I can"

"No, you can't"

"_Yes_, I CAN!"

"_No_, YOU CAN'T!"

"Get OUT!" she snarled as she began shoving him towards the door.

"We can't! I'm doing a project for school" came Danny's intelligent response. Well, he had to say something to convince her to let them stay.

She stared at him for a long time. "What school project?"

"He has to video tape the house and his events in it" Tucker blurted

She blinked at him. "Can I see it?" she asked calmly.

"Sure…" Tucker pulled out his PDA and handed it to her. The video of them walking around in the room they slept in was playing.

"Hmm…" She sounded interested.

Until, she threw the PDA on the ground violently, causing it to break into pieces. Tucker fell to his knees and stared at it in shock.

"M-my…baby" he whimpered. "No!"

"You're pathetic! Now, get out of my house before I call the cops and get your asses put in juvy!"

"Okay, fine! We're leaving! Jeez!" he was about to open the door and storm out…when the door suddenly locked itself.

He tried to unlock it, but it wouldn't budge.

"What's wrong, now?" she asked, annoyed and irritated.

"It won't open" he was talking to Tucker, trying to ignoring the seething female behind him.

Tucker instantly started to panic. "Oh my God…Oh my God…Oh my God…" he stated repeatedly.

Danny swung over to look at the Goth. She looked annoyed, but not at him or Tucker. She was looking around the room, as if she were searching for something…or someone.

The room got colder. A _lot _colder… Frost was building up on the windows. Danny could see his breath coming out in little puffs and goosebumps were forming on his arms. Tucker started to hyperventilate and wrapped his arms around himself. Danny was surprised to see that the girl didn't seem at all frightened. In fact, she just looked more annoyed.

"All right! I know your there!" she yelled to the wind

"Who are you talking to?" He and Tucker chorused. She ignored them.

"Show yourself!" she yelled

"Stop yelling!" Tucker's eyes were closed as he tried to calm himself

"NOW!" she bellowed

The objects in the room began to rattle, as if the house was shaking; a loud humming noise was getting louder by the second.

Then…silence.

Everything was quiet. The only sounds heard were Tucker's heavy breathing.

Then…

"Boo!"

Tucker let a very high-pitched girly scream. Danny almost had a stroke.

The room filled with the sound of loud giggles.

Both boys whirled around and found the cause of their sudden scare.

A small young girl was sitting on the ground bubbling with laughter. Her strawberry blond curls cascaded down to her mid-back. She was wearing a white dress with pink ribbons. Her eyes were a sparkling bright blue.

The only thing wrong with her was that she was deathly pale and practically transparent.

She slowly stood up. She was carrying a doll with her. It looked like one of the many dolls in the room upstairs with stitches for a mouth and buttons for eyes.

"Hi" she a cutesy soft voice

The males in the room were gaping. Eyes as big as dinner plates. There expressions made the small girl giggle more.

That is, until she saw the angry look on the older girl's face.

"Hi, Sammy…" her voice turned shy and slightly guilty. Danny's face perked up. _Sammy?_

"I thought I told you not to jump out of nowhere like that!" the older girl scolded

"But it was funny!"

"No it wasn't, Marina!"

_Marina? So that's the ghost's name…_Danny thought

"…I'm sorry" Marina apologized. She stared at her bare feet.

The other female's gaze softened a little. "Just…don't it again" she said more gently

"Okay!" Marina perked up instantly

"Sooo…Wanna explain what's going on?" Danny asked slowly

Marina turned to him. "I'm Marina, and this is my house" she explained with a smile "My room was next to the one you slept in"

"Slept in?!" the older girl screeched "You _slept_ here?"

"Well…yea" He and Tucker both said

She started fuming again.

"Its okay, Sammy… I didn't mind" the littlest reassured her

Danny grinned. "So, your name's Sammy, huh?"

"It's Sam!" she growled through clenched teeth.

Danny just chuckled. Infuriating her all the more.

She sighed heavily. "Look, can you _please_ just go now?"

"Yea, yea, okay…" he rolled his eyes and turned to leave.

But, he was surprised to see that the lock on the door still wouldn't budge.

"Umm…" he turned to ask the ghost "Can you unlock the door please"

The little girl wasn't smiling anymore. "Why would I want to do that?"

"Umm… So, we can leave?" Tucker asked fidgeting nervously

"Why do you want to leave?"

"Because, we want to go home…"

"But, I don't want you to leave"

"What?" Sam interrupted in shock "Why not?"

Marina smiled up at her. "…I want them to play with me"

Danny's eyes were on Sam. His blood almost turned to ice when he saw fear streak across her face. Though, it was gone so fast that he could have imagined it.

"Marina…I think you should let them go home" her voice had a nervous edge to it

Marina's smile was gone in a flash. She was frowning, her grip on the doll tightened. She turned to look at the ground. She was quiet for a long while.

"How come? I get lonely when your not here…" she said softly

"I know. And I'm sorry, but we can't keep them here…" Sam said "We should let them go home. Their families might be missing them."

Marina's eyes flashed up to look at Sam in surprise. Her eyes expression suddenly turned angry. Her eyes grew darker, until they morphed into a blood red.

"No" she whispered. The grip on her doll had tightened as she hugged it her chest.

"Marina, please…" Sam pleaded gently.

Marina's eyes flickered back to blue, before she glanced at Danny and Tucker again, than her eyes turned into an even brighter red. Like they were glowing.

"I. Said. **NO**!"she screamed.

Objects in the room began to rattle like they had earlier, only more violently… Danny lunged and pulled Sam out of the way before a vase hit the floor and shattered in the place she had just been standing.

"I hate being alone! I don't want to be alone anymore!" she screamed

"Cover your ears!" Sam yelled at Danny and Tucker, who immediately complied.

"You can't tell me what to do! DON'T EVER TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" her screams grew louder as the whole house began to shake.

Wooden chairs in the kitchen were breaking into pieces from the strong force of rage. Danny, instinctively, pulled the girl in his arms closer to him, ignoring her low protests.

"DON'T EVER TALK TO ME AGAIN! I HATE YOU!"

And then…nothing.

She had disappeared.

Danny glanced at Tucker. His back was against the wall, his teeth clenched, and eyes wide. Danny turned back to the girl in his arms, who was shuddering violently.

"Hey? Are you okay?" he asked at her. Maybe she was in shock.

"Yeah" she gritted her teeth and took deep breaths. "I just…hate it when she does it that"

She shoved herself out of Danny's arms and went to grab a broom to sweep up the broken vases.

"You've seen her do that before?" Tucker asked

She paused in her actions and looked at him for awhile with a hard stare.

"Yeah… I guess you could call them her weekly tantrums" she answered

"Why…did it do that? I mean, why did the house shake when she yelled?" Danny asked.

She blinked at him. "If you know anything about the rumors at school, then you'll know what she is"

"_She_ was the ghost?!" Tucker screeched

"Don't call her that! She's not a ghost! Ghosts are demons!" she spat

_Ouch…Well, I guess I know who was part of the 16 of this town that still hates me…_

"Oh…sorry" Tucker mumured

Than she turned to look at Danny.

"I'm sorry" she murmured

"Why?" he asked in confusion

"That you have to stay here…with her" her eyes were filled with sympathy

"Oh" he sighed. _I forgot about that…_

"Sooo… What now?" Tucker rocked back and forth on his heels

Danny shrugged. He thought they'd only be staying here for one night. Now, apparently, they couldn't leave until the spooky brat said they could…

He _really_ shouldn't have taken that bet.

"So…how exactly do you know that girl?" Tucker asked in curiosity

"Was she a friend?" Danny asked her. He didn't want to pry, but he was curious.

Sam slowly shook her head back and forth. She stared at them sadly and than sighed heavily.

"She's my sister"

--

Please Review!


	4. Shiver

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, sadly…

Claimer: I own all of the OC's in this story so no stealing! Or else!

_Italics - _Danny's thoughts and his dream flashback

--

Plagued

(Shiver)

Chapter 4

Two bright blue eyes fluttered open and blinked themselves awake. Danny yawned and stretched as he sat up in 'his' bed. He stared around the room. The walls were a navy blue color and were peeling slightly. The carpet floor was reddish brown with a few spots here and there from some sort-of liquid stains. He slowly got out of bed and slumped over to the closet.

He pulled out a red and white hoodie and a pair of light blue jeans. Of course it never really occurred to him how his clothes got there in the first place. He ran his fingers through his messy black hair, and then he glanced at himself in the mirror. There were circles under his eyes. He hadn't slept very well…

He sighed and decided to head downstairs. He glanced at the door that lead to Tucker's room. It was shut and he could hear soft snoring coming from the other side, which meant that Tucker was still asleep and probably wouldn't wake up for awhile. Danny slouched and slowly walked down the stairs. He hadn't eaten dinner last night and he was starving. When he reached the bottom of the staircase, he smelled something that made his stomach growl.

He could hear noises coming from the kitchen. It sounded like someone was cooking something, when he heard sizzling and the sound of pans on a stove. He glanced into the kitchen and found the dark female, Sam, flipping dough in a pan.

Though, he hadn't made a sound when he came in, she suddenly whirled around to look at him. She looked confused for a moment, than blinked. There eyes met quickly before she turned back to what she was doing. The sight of her violet eyes took Danny's breath away slightly.

"Morning" she mumbled quietly.

"Morning" Danny replied back.

He sat at the table in the middle of the large kitchen and put his head in his hands. He watched as Sam pulled a plate from the dishwasher and placed it on the counter next to her. She grabbed a box of strawberry Poptarts out of a cupboard, stripped two of them from the silver wrapping around them, and then placed them in the toaster. After a few minutes, the Poptarts popped up from the toaster. The goth quickly placed them on a plate and set the plate down on a small table at the corner of the room.

While she was doing so, Danny scanned her outfit. She was wearing a black t-shirt with a red broken heart, a plaid red and black skirt, black fingerless gloves, and combat boots. She noticed him watching her and turned to look at him. Danny quickly sat up straighter and found a question to cover up his actions.

"What's with the Poptarts?" he asked. _Great…You couldn't come up with a better question then that?_

She stared at him for a long time before turning back to her work.

"She likes Poptarts…" she replied in a voice barely above a whisper.

Danny's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, when he realized who they were talking about. "She...eats?"

Sam glanced at him, than quickly looked away. "No…but she pretends too"

Danny blinked than stared down at the table. Thinking of the small ghost made him think of the strange dream he had had.

_A small girl with long brunette hair sat on the floor of her room. She was playing with a very expensive looking dollhouse. A knock on the door made her look up with big brown eyes. A man with barely any hair left on his head peaked inside._

"_Good morning, Miss Gabrielle," he greeted with a smile "would you like some waffles?"_

"_I would love some!" she quickly stood up and ran after the butler, who was already heading back to the kitchen._

_The small girl skipped happily over to a large expensive table that was set under a large glass chandelier. She sat down on one of the chairs and swung her legs back and forth. She was humming to an unfamiliar song. She smiled at her butler when he brought over a plate of chocolate-ship waffles covered in whipped cream._

"_Here you are, madam," he said in a happy tone. _

"_Wow! Thank you, Jacques!" she said excitedly._

_The older man, Jacques, smiled at her with affection in his eyes. He was about to leave the room, when-_

"_Jacques, this tastes kind of funny…" her face scrunched together in disgust, but she put a smile on anyway "but, it's okay, you don't have to make more". Though she obviously didn't like the food, she kept eating it for his sake._

"_That's quite alright, Miss Gabrielle," he said while taking the plate from her "how about I fix you some scrambled eggs?"_

"_No, that's okay," she said, looking slightly pale and nauseated "I'm not really hungry anymore"_

_The butler only nodded as he threw away the remains of her breakfast and began washing her plate. He suddenly turned when he heard coughing. The small girl, Gabrielle, was on her knees on the ground coughing violently. Jacques dropped the plate in the sink and rushed over to her._

"_Are you alright, Miss Gabrielle?" he asked her concerned._

_She did not reply. Her coughing was getting worse. Her body shook uncontrollably as she suddenly heaved her breakfast back up and it splattered onto the tile floor. She barely had time to catch her breath before more came. Jacques hurriedly dialed 911 on the phone._

"_Yes, my name is Jacques Clinton, I need an ambulance over here immediately" he spoke in a panicked tone "I work for the White family, they live at…"_

_Gabrielle was still vomiting up everything in her stomach along with some blood, when her body suddenly went limp and she collapsed to the ground._

"_Yes, thank you" Jacques said as he hung up the phone, and then turned towards the young girl "Miss Gabrielle? Miss Gabrielle, please get up… Are you alright?"_

_Her tiny body didn't budge. It lay motionless on the cold white floor and didn't breathe again._

Danny snapped back to reality, when someone pushed a plate of pancakes towards him. He glanced up to see the raven-haired girl staring at him. He arched an eyebrow at her.

"You've got too eat something, right?" she asked, as if she expected him to be repulsed by the idea of eating something that she cooked.

He slowly nodded then picked up his fork and proceeded to stuff the warm pancakes into his mouth. He caught a small smile on the purple-eyed girl's pretty face. She grabbed a nearby chair and sat down across from him. She looked tired…

"So… Where's your friend?" she asked trying to make conversation.

"Sleeping" he replied. She nodded slowly.

They both sat there in the uncomfortable silence. The only sounds were of Danny's fork hitting the plate and their breathing. Sam eyes were staring off into a distance, which made Danny wonder what she must be thinking about. He could only guess at what she had been through to have a ghost for a sister.

"How old is she?" he suddenly asked. Sam jumped slightly, though you could barely tell it happened at all.

"She's six" she replied quietly.

Danny's face softened and he realized that Marina must be special to Sam, since she came here to visit her even though she knew her sister would never breathe again. Danny didn't know how he would a coped with the death of a sister.

"If you don't mind me asking…" Danny began. Sam turned to look at him. "How did Marina die?"

Danny instantly regretted asking as he watched pain and hurt flash in her eyes. Guilt overtook him.

"Sorry! Its okay, you don't have-," he was interrupted by her soft voice.

"I don't know," she said looking down at her hands in her lap "She never told me…"

_Never told her…?_ Danny knew it was one thing to have your sister die, but to have no idea how or why she died… He couldn't imagine the pain she was going through everyday.

"I'm sorry…" he murmured.

She didn't say anything.

He slowly examined the room. His eyes stopped when they reached the small table at the corner of the room. The plate that Sam had placed on the table was still there…but the Poptarts were gone. In its place were crumbs. Sam eyes followed his gaze. She sighed as she stood up and placed the empty plate in the dishwasher.

"She's still not speaking to me" the dark girl explained.

Danny was about to respond when a very sleepy-looking Tucker walked in. Danny's body shook as he tried his hardest to resist laughing at his best friend. Tucker had come downstairs in nothing but his boxers, which were covered in spaceships and aliens. But when Danny saw the look on Tucker's face when he realized Sam was in the room, he fell onto the floor in uncontrollable laughter.

Sam whirled around when she heard Danny hit the floor. She spotted Tucker and they stared each other for awhile before Sam's hands flew to shield her eyes from the sight.

"Oh, gross! That was something I never wanted to see" she said as she left the kitchen

Tucker just stood there. His face was darker than usual… He shot back up the stairs and when he returned he was wearing a yellow t-shirt and camouflage pants. He glared at Danny, who was still trying to hold down his laughter. When Danny realized that Sam was no longer in the room, he leaned towards Tucker.

"I think I know a way we can get out of here" he said.

Tucker's eyes lit up in relief. "You do? Thank God!" he practically screeched. Danny clamped a hand over his friend's mouth to keep him quiet.

"Shhh!"

"Sorry…" Tucker apologized

"C'mon" Danny told Tucker while standing up and heading into the dining room.

"Where are we going?"

"We're going home" Danny replied

Danny glanced around the room once before transforming into his alter ego. His haired turned white and his eyes turned green. His clothes changed into a black and white jumpsuit.

"Dude! What are you doing? What if Sam walks in?" Tucker started yelling

"Stop yelling!" Danny said "I'm phasing us out of here"

"Ohhhh… But, what a minute" he began as Danny grabbed him by the arm "What about Sam?"

"What about her?"

"Are we just going to leave without saying anything to her?"

"What are we supposed to say to her? She'll ask us how we're going to leave and then I'll have to tell her about my ghost powers" Danny explained, though something tugged at his heart with the idea of leaving the girl alone with her violent sister.

"I guess so…" Tucker said

Danny sighed as he turned intangible and phased himself and Tucker out of the haunted mansion.

Or at least he tried…

Danny turned intangible…but he was unable to phase out of the house.

"What the hell is wrong with this place?" he muttered

"So we really are stuck here? Ah man! My mom's gonna kill me when I get out of here! I was supposed to be home 2 days ago! She'll probably call the police and I'll-," Tucker was cut off as Danny slapped a hand over his mouth to shut him up.

"Quiet!" he yelled "Do you hear that?"

Tucker listened carefully. Somewhere, not to far away, he could hear yelling. Then the sounds of things being thrown around. And then…

A horrible loud shattering sound.

Danny quickly turned back into his human form and ran towards the noise. When they reached the scene they were stunned.

Sam was on the ground, clutching her arm to her chest. Her arm was coated in her blood and had small shards of glass embedded in her skin. In front of her was a mirror. It was shattered and her blood was dripping down the glass. Danny ran to her side, while Tucker remained where he was, trying not to throw up.

"Let me see your hand" Danny said to her.

Her teeth clenched, her eyes were squeezed shut. "No" she growled without opening her eyes.

"Sam, just let me see you hand, dammit!" he was consumed with concern and she wasn't making this any easier.

Her eyes opened, but she didn't look at him. Her eyed were glued to the broken and bloody mirror. So many emotions flashed through her eyes. Anger, hatred, pain…

"Go away!" she yelled at him.

"I'm not leaving! So, just give up and give me your arm!" he yelled back. After seeing that she wasn't going to cooperate he spoke more gently "Please?"

Her eyes flashed to his. She blinked a few times before closing them and releasing her arm from her chest. Danny gently held her wrist to examine her wounds.

"Do you have a first aid kit?" he asked her

"Yeah…It's in the cabinet of that bathroom over there" she nodded her head at a nearby door.

"Tuck, can you get it?" He asked his best friend

Tucker nodded silently and hurriedly ran to the bathroom. Danny turned his attention back to the girl.

"What happened?" he questioned her softly.

She stared down at her injured arm. "I punched the mirror…" she replied.

"Why?"

"I saw something"

"What did you see?" Danny wanted to know what had caused her to hurt herself by punching a glass mirror.

She eyed him for a few seconds. "…I saw…my parents"

Danny stared at her in shock. What had her parents done to make her want to beat them?

Before he get a question out, Tucker was back with the First aid kit. He quietly handed the plastic box to Danny and stood a few steps away.

Danny pulled out some tweezers and gently started pulling out glass from her arm. Sam grimaced every once and awhile from the slight pain. She didn't once look away from the mirror. No one spoke as Danny wiped away the blood from her arm and began wrapping her arm in gauze.

As Danny was placing his supplies back into the box, he stated something. "Sam, I think you might want to have a doctor look at that…"

"I can't…" Sam looked as if she were about to pass out.

"Why not? I'm sure your parents could-,"

"Don't talk about my parents!!" she yelled in anger "They're dead"

Danny froze, stunned. "I'm…sorry" he said "But you should really have your arm looked at…"

"I can't" she said again, she looked like she was getting dizzy "Even if I wanted to"

Danny's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Sam answered his unspoken question.

"Marina won't let me leave either…" was all she got out before she slumped to the floor and lay on the ground unconscious.

--

REVIEW!!

…please?


	5. Ache

Plagued

(Ache)

Chapter 5

Terrified grey eyes squeezed shut. Tears were gliding down her pale cheeks. She gently rocked herself back and forth, trying to keep her sobs under control. She sat on the ice cold floor of the bathroom with her arms pushing her legs to her chest in fetal position.

"Oh, Gelia! Where are you?" someone called out in a song-like voice. Something that reminded her of a horror movie she once saw, and would probably never see again…

The girl didn't respond at the sound of her name. She was struggling to keep quiet. She heard soft footsteps coming closer to her hiding place. The only light she had was from the moon, which she could see from a small window in the bathroom.

"Don't you wanna play 'Doctor' with me?" the small voice called "I'll be the doctor and you can be the patient"

"Come on, Gelia. It's time for your surgery"

She whimpered.

"Let's play 'Hide and Seek'. Since, your already hiding, I don't have to count. Okay?" the voice was getting closer and louder.

Her heart was thudding very loudly. Her legs were bleeding from how hard she was pressing her nails into her skin.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are" the voice sang.

The teenager slowly and quietly climbed into the bathtub, pulled the shower curtain to hide herself, and ducked down as low as she could. Her tears mixing with her blood as they dropped onto her legs.

Suddenly…

…there was nothing.

Complete and utter silence.

All she could here was her breathing.

She didn't hear the bathroom door open.

The shower curtains were pulled back so blindingly fast that she didn't even have time to blink.

"Found you"

Her screams were cut off by a horrible gurgling sound.

--

Danny shot up from his bed, sweating and panting. He gripped his bed sheets tightly. His heart was racing and clanging against his chest.

His dreams had never been so clear before… He could remember every detail.

He got up from bed and decided to walk around the house. He glanced at the clock. It read 6:32 AM. It was very early in the morning. The sun hadn't come out yet.

He sighed and left the room, walking into the hallway.

It was dark. He could still see, but just barely. The hallway lights were dimmed.

Danny decided to check up on Tucker, since his room was right across from his anyway. He reached for the door knob, but stopped just as he was about to touch it.

The temperature dropped suddenly. Frost built up on the walls slightly and he could see his breath.

_Marina?_

He heard a small sound coming from the end of the hallway. The hallway was eerily quiet, so the sound could be heard very clearly.

Purring?

Danny turned to look at what was making the sound, though he had a pretty good guess…

At the end of the hallway, not too far from him, sat a pure white cat. He walked forward slightly so that he could look at it better. It stared at him with large, unblinking eyes. He wasn't entirely sure if it was a real cat or a ghost…

Danny, then, realized that it was carrying something in its jaws. Something small and thin. The cat didn't take its eyes off him as it, very slowly, placed the object on the ground.

Then, it was gone…

Danny kept his eyes on the small object on the ground. He slowly stepped closer and picked it up.

It was a match.

_Wha…?_

He stared at it in confusion, waiting for it to do something. He spun it around in his fingers a few times. Nothing happened. He sighed in annoyance. He took the match with his right index finger and thumb and his left index finger and thumb and he snapped it in half.

Something happened.

The match burst into flame. Danny dropped it, startled. The fire spread quickly, but…not in the way it should have been. It was spelling something out. Burning letters into the wooden floor.

_S…_

Danny read them to himself silently.

…_A…_

…_V…_

…_E_

Danny's eyebrows furrowed. _Save? _He kept reading.

_U…_

…_S_

Danny started to back away, but his eyes were mesmerized by the burning words.

_D…_

…_A…_

…_N…_

Danny shook his head._ No… _

…_N…_

…_Y_

_Save Us, Danny_

He woke up again.

--

Danny sat on his bed, which he, apparently, never left… His head in his hands as he tried to understand what his dreams meant. He sighed and stood up.

He pinched himself extremely hard.

_Ow…_He wasn't dreaming.

He decided that it was safe and left his room to go downstairs. The house was bright and warm, so Marina was nowhere nearby. He walked into the kitchen just as his stomach growled.

He had no idea where Sam could have gone since the whole incident the day before. She had passed out and Danny had carried her to his room to lay her on his bed. When he came back a few hours later, she was gone.

He was still confused by how furious she had been at her parents. She said she had seen him in the mirror, but she also had said they were dead…

_My head hurts…_

He slumped over to the refrigerator and peeked inside. Empty. He turned to look inside the kitchen cabinets. He found one box of Apple Jacks. He was too hungry to complain about there being no milk.

He grabbed a bowl out of the sink and poured the cereal in. As he was eating, Tucker walked in. He looked wary and he snuck a glance inside the kitchen.

"She's not here, Tuck" Danny said, guessing that he was looking for Sam.

Tucker let out a breath of relief and stepped inside the kitchen. He grabbed another bowl out of the sink and took the Apple Jacks from Danny.

"So, any plans?" Tucker asked him

"For…?" Danny trailed off

"For our escape"

"Oh… Nope, nothing."

Tucker sighed. "So, what are we gonna do? Just sit around and do nothing?"

"What else _can_ we do, Tuck?"

"I don't know"

There was silence for a long time. Neither of them spoke as they continued to eat their breakfast.

"What about our parents?" Tucker asked, suddenly.

"…What about them?"

"What if they come looking for us?"

"It's been 3 days. Shouldn't they have found us by now? Usually the first place that the police look is this house" Danny replied.

Tucker frowned. "So, you think they just forgot about us?"

"I don't know, Tuck! I'm just as confused as you are, so just shut up! Okay?" Danny yelled, overwhelmed by anger and anguish at the thought that his parents forgot about him.

Tucker stared at him with wide eyes. Hurt flashed in his eyes before turned his gaze to the table and nodded slowly. His chair squeaked as he slid back and stood up. He slowly placed the cereal bowl back in the sink.

Guilt crept over Danny as he watched his best friend's slow movements.

"Sorry…" he apologized

"It's fine" Tucker replied with his back turned.

Danny walked over to him and placed his bowl in the sink. He wracked his brain for ideas to pass the time and pain.

"Why don't we take a look around the house?" Danny suggested.

--

Danny and Tucker turned the corner at the end of the hallway. They walked into _another_ hallway with many doors. So, far all they had found was a walk in closet, 3 bathrooms, and a guest room.

As they walked down the hallway, one of the doors caught Danny's attention. It was wooden, but it had a large sign on it saying "Keep Out". Danny's curiosity got the best of him and he headed towards it.

He paused before slowly reaching for the handle. It felt normal. No ice cold feeling, which meant it probably wasn't Marina's room. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Hey Tuck, get over here" he called

Tucker rushed over and stood behind him as Danny cautiously opened the door and looked inside.

It was someone's bedroom. The walls were painted a dark red. Old posters of bands and anime covered the room. The bed had red satin sheets and lots of dark colored pillows. There were candles sitting on the dresser. The room seemed very gothic and made Danny immediately think of one person.

"Sam…" he breathed

"Dude, do you think this is her old room?" Tucker asked as he looked around.

Danny only nodded and continued to look around the room. He opened the closet and his eyes found a large box hidden in the back. He pulled it open. It was filled with items that probably belonged to Sam.

A picture of Sam, about 9 years old, holding a black kitten. An old make-up kit. A stuffed teddy bear with fangs and bat wings. A book with the words "Top Secret" written on the front. Danny opened it and read the first few lines.

It was her old diary.

_12/16/01_

_Dear Diary, _

_Dad is till mad at me for accidentally dropping one of his vases. It didn't break or anything, but he's still mad…He already finished punishing me for toady, so I'm okay. Mom doesn't speak to me anymore…It's like she wishes I were never born. Sometimes I wish that too. Marina got scared last night because of the thunder storm. I stopped her before she could wake Mom and Dad and told her she could sleep with me. Then, in the morning, Dad was really mad at her and wanted to punish her, but I told him not to and so he punished me instead. It didn't hurt…Not really._

_Love, _

_Sam Manson_

Danny read it over once more. This had happened about 6 years ago… Sam must have been around 8 years old. He flipped through the diary until he reached her last entry.

_04/20/02_

_Dear Diary,_

_Dad and Mom are still upset about Grandma dying. I'm upset too, but if I cry then they'll call me a worthless baby, like they did to Marina. One of Dad's friends came over. His hair was like a girl's and he kind of scares me. He must be a really good friend of Daddy, because he didn't care at all when Dad punished me right in front of him. Marina doesn't like him either and she almost said that to Dad at the dinner table, but I kicked her before she could. Dad still hasn't punished Marina yet. And I plan to keep it that way._

_Love, _

_Sam _

The rest of the diary was blank. Some of the pages had messed up ink. They looked like someone had spilled water on the page…or had cried while they were writing it.

Danny was about to keep reading more, before Tucker ran into the closet and shut the doors.

"Tucker? What-," Danny began before Tucker slapped a hand over his mouth.

"Shhh! Listen"

Danny listened. He heard someone turning the knob and then opening the door and stepping inside the room. Danny turned his head intangible and phased it through the door.

It was Sam.

She was looking around for something. Or someone. She looked irritated, like she wanted to punch another mirror. Her arm was still wrapped in gauze, but it was covered by her fingerless glove.

Danny phased his head back into the closet when he heard something crash.

Tucker had accidentally tripped backwards over the box.

Sam had already opened the door and looked inside when Danny went to go help him up. She looked like she was ready to kill something.

"What. The. Hell. Are. You. Two. Doing. In. HERE!" She screamed at them.

"Uhhh… We were cleaning?" Tucker said

"Get out" she squeezed her eyes shut as she growled the words out.

Danny and Tucker immediately shot out of the room and into the hallway. Danny watched as she silently locked the door from the inside, stepped into the hallway, and then shut the door behind her.

There was no way she could get back in…

Danny's eyebrows furrowed in confusion at her actions. She turned to look at him when she felt his gaze on her. She glared at him.

"Why were you guys in there?" she asked, voice dripping with venom

"We, uh… wanted to look around the house" Danny replied

She stared at them for a long moment.

"I mean, after all, we _are_ going to be living here for quite awhile" he added

Guilt flooded her eyes before she quickly blinked it away and continued to hide her emotions from them. Her expression had softened just the tiniest bit. She wasn't glaring anymore.

"So, you want a tour?" she asked them slowly.

Danny and Tucker glanced at each other once, before nodding. She sighed.

"Fine…" she relaxed her position.

Danny and Tucker sighed in relief that she wasn't to angry anymore. They followed her as she began to lead them around the house. She showed them their old library; it was filled with children books now. She showed them the old dining room.

"Though it's not like we ever used it…" he had heard her mumble.

She showed them the piano room where she used to hate getting piano lessons. She showed them almost the entire house. Almost. Danny noticed that she had purposely skipped three of the rooms. When Danny or Tucker asked her about it, she simply replied that it was just another bathroom. And as soon as the tour was over, Danny headed up the stairs and towards the 'forbidden' rooms.

He didn't hesitate to open one of the doors.

_Well, what do you know? It's not a bathroom._

Danny glanced around and saw that it was another bedroom.

"What are you doing in here?"

Danny nearly went into cardiac arrest and whirled around. Tucker was standing in front of him with wide eyes.

"Dude! What the heck are you doing? Sam will kill you if she finds you in here!" Tucker whispered frantically.

"Will you relax? I'm just going to look around" Danny said "Warn me if you hear her coming"

Tucker hesitated but obeyed and stood in front of the door in the hallway. Danny continued to tour the room. He wasn't sure if it belonged to someone or it was just another guest room.

Then, Danny saw something very strange. In the corner of the room was a mirror. A _shattered_ mirror. Pieces of it were lying on the floor. Near by on the ground was a music box. It was open and turned on it's side. Danny bent over and picked it up. It was broken and the violet paper around it was torn. I almost looked like someone had thrown it at something…like a mirror.

Danny set the music box on one of the dressers. He walked over to where he saw two pieces of paper lying on the ground next to the large king-sized bed. He picked up the paper and flipped them over.

It was a family portrait.

Danny saw two people smiling in a very proper way. In front of them stood two little girls. One with medium-length black hair and purple lace dress. Next to her was a shorter, younger girl with strawberry blonde hair in a ponytail and a white lace dress. He recognized them immediately. Sam and Marina.

The two people standing behind them seemed so…fake. It was like they were skilled actors, pretending they had perfect lives and no worries. They looked nothing like Sam. The woman, they're mom, had short red hair and bright green eyes. The man, they're father, had his blonde hair combed and his eyes were just like Marina's, an icy blue.

There was something about the father that gave Danny chills. He was faking his smile the most. Danny noticed that he had his hand on Sam's shoulder. The dress under his hand was scrunched, like he was gripping her a bit too tight. Danny's gaze went to Sam.

Her smile was happy, but her eyes gave away the real emotions she was feeling. Sadness, anger, pain… Her right hand was wrapped around her little sister's left hand. Marina was gazing up at Sam with love and happiness. She was the only one in the picture who wasn't pretending to be happy. She truly was happy and her smile seemed to light up everything else.

The thing was…the photograph had been torn. Someone had torn the parents out of the photo, leaving only Marina and Sam.

Suddenly, Danny whirled around at the sound of music playing. It was the melody of Greensleeves. It played slowly and hauntingly. Maybe it wouldn't have been so haunting if it hadn't been coming from the music box. The _broken_ music box.

Danny slowly walked over to the dresser, where the soft melody was playing. The music box was closed…

Just as he was about to open it, it stopped playing and someone decided to storm in.

Sam.

She stared at him for a few moments. Her gaze flickered to the music box, then to the shattered mirror, before her eyes were back on him. She continued to stare at him, her eyes burning holes into his skull. Boy, if looks could kill…

"What are you doing?" she asked slowly

"I was…umm" Danny had no idea how to respond

"Get the hell out!" she screamed, startling him. "NOW!"

Danny walked into the hallway and stood near Tucker, who looked petrified. Sam closed the door, but didn't lock it. She was furious and not thinking completely straight. She turned to look at him with rage-filled eyes.

"What is your problem?!" she yelled

"My problem? You're the one who's making such a big deal out of this!" he yelled back angrily

"It's your fault I'm stuck back here again!" she curled her hands into fists

"Well, I never wanted to come in the first place!" _Well, okay, maybe a little._

"Yeah right! Everyone thinks it would be _sooo _cool to stay at the haunted Manson house, right?" she said sarcastically

"It's not my fault that this place is haunted or cursed!"

"It's not my fault either! I didn't choose the fate for the place I grew up in!"

"So what if I was a little curious and looked around a bit? What's the big deal?"

"I don't want you in my parent's room! Do you have any idea what that brought back? I never ever _ever_ wanted to step into that room again! I never wanted to see that mirror or that bed or that dresser ever again! I hate that room! I don't want you or your dumb friend to ever go back in there! Understand!?" she was on the brink of crying. Her eyes filled with sorrow and hurt.

Danny froze in shock at the words that had left her lips. That had been her parent's room? Sam was still glaring at him through slightly wet eyes. She blinked the angry tears away. Her gaze flickered to something behind him for a second, and her expression turned from anger and sadness to panic and horror.

Danny spun around and saw Tucker staring inside one of the 'forbidden' rooms with wide eyes. He looked mesmerized by something. There was a light coming from the inside of the room.

"You idiot! Shut the door!!" Sam yelled frantically

Too late.

The door slammed in front of Tucker's face and his hand went to his head to steady himself. Danny watched in confusion as the hallway got darker by the second. At the sound of something breaking, he turned to see the lights in the hallway pop and cover everything in darkness. One. By. One.

Then, everything was pitch black. Danny couldn't hear anything, but could feel the room get colder.

_Oh god…_

Unexpectedly, the lights turn back on. Only one problem…

Sam was gone.

Danny looked around everywhere and stopped suddenly when he saw someone standing near him and Tucker.

It was Marina.

She was looking at them with her pretty blue eyes. Her face lit up in a happy smile. Danny's breath caught when he saw what she was holding in her small hands. Her fingers were wrapped around a doll. A doll with short black hair and goth-like outfit. A doll that looked just like Sam. Only it had a smile made from stitches and buttons for eyes.

Marina giggles before disappearing from sight as the lights burn out again. The temperature in the room was extremely low. Tucker was shivering next to him. Danny started to hear singing.

"_Ring around the rosy, a pocket full of posy" Marina sand hauntingly "Ashes, ashes, we all fall down"_

The lights come back on. Only… they weren't in the hallway anymore

The room they were standing in was filled with dolls, and teddy bears, and all sorts of toys. Hanging from the wall was a large sign with two words in large letters.

**Marina's Playroom**

--

Review! Please pretty please?


	6. Faint

Discalimer: I own absolutely nothing! Except Marina and any other Oc's that pop up in this story. STEAL AND DIE.

Author's Note: _Italics_ Danny's thoughts

Plagued

(Faint)

Chapter 6

"Oh…my…God…" Danny said along with Tucker as they stared around the room they were in. Shelves covered in dolls, bears, and toys lined the walls. The ground was barely visible with the ground littered with dress-up clothes, plastic teacups, stuffed animals, and dolls with buttons for eyes and mouths sewn on with black yarn.

Only a few feet in front of them sat Marina in a small plastic throne. She smiled at their stunned faces as she hugged her newest doll to her chest. A miniature Sam. Danny stared at the doll in Marina's arms, as if expecting it to suddenly stand up and talk to them. He turned to look at Marina when he heard her speak.

"Hello, dear knights" she said to them in her sugary sweet voice "I see you have come, once again, to win the heart of your queen"

"Wha…?" Tucker's jaw dropped in confusion. Danny elbowed him to keep quiet.

"You are kneeling here before me, begging me to give you a chance to prove yourselves worthy of my presence" it was strange to see a six year old with such difficult vocabulary.

Danny could only gasp in shock as his knees gave in suddenly and he and Tucker dropped to the ground with a thud. They stared up at her as their lips moved without their accord.

"We are but dirt beneath your feet milady, but please give us a chance to prove ourselves worthy" they both stated.

_What the hell? I didn't want to say that!_

"It would only be fair if I accepted your request and gave you a chance to prove yourself" she stated with a small, pale hand stroking her Sam-doll's stringy black hair. "But your task will not be any easy one"

She stood up and walked over to them. She was small and still had to look up to Danny, who was still on his knees. She smiled at him with a mischievous glint in her icy blue eyes. She swung the Sam-doll in front of his face back and forth, holding her by one of her cloth arms.

"The princess needs you to save her, Danny, but I can't allow you to cheat" her voice was sweet but her words were cold "or you will be punished most severely"

"What makes you think I'd cheat?" he glared

"Because I know you more than you think I do" she leaned in to whisper into his ear "Only_ one_ ghost is allowed in this house"

Danny froze.

Marina walked back up to her throne, but didn't sit down. "You will be playing Hide and Seek"

Tucker snorted. Marina's eyes flashed to him and stared for the longest time.

"What?" Tucker asked "Hide and Seek is the dumbest game ev- Ow!"

He was cut off by his own screams of pain. Danny's head whipped around to stare at his best friend. Nothing was touching him, yet his screams said otherwise. Marina continued to stare at him, expressionless. Tucker writhed on the ground with his hands clutching his head so hard that his skin began to bleed from his nails.

"What the hell are you doing to him? Stop!" Danny yelled

Marina's face lit up with a smile as her eyes left Tucker to look at Danny. As soon as they were off Tucker his screams ceased. He was still trembling violently as he looked up at her.

"The rules of the game are simple. Find me." She began "_Without _getting caught"

"Getting caught…by what?" Danny asked her suspiciously

She only smiled at him and stated "The winner gets a very special prize along with being proven worthy".

"What happens if you lose?" Danny questioned

"You'll see…" she grinned "Begin counting and NO peeking!"

Danny's hands flew to his face to cover his eyes. It was like they had moved on their own. His mouth began moving as words left his lips. Once again, moving without his permission.

"1…2…3…4" he started

_What did she mean by "find her without getting caught?"_

"5…6…7…8" he could hear Tucker counting with him

_What's gonna happen to the person that loses?_

"9…10" he and Tucker's mouth suddenly started working again and they slowly removed their hands from their face.

They were standing in the hallway…

"Come on…we should start looking" Tucker suggested nervously

Danny only nodded as they began searching the hallway for any signs of the small girl. The parents' room was still locked. Danny was tempted to go intangible and phase in, but his thoughts drifted back to Marina's warning.

"_Only one ghost is allowed in this house…"_

Danny shuddered. _How did she know…?_

"Hey, dude" Tucker whispered "Did you hear that?"

Danny listened closely to the noises around him. He and Tucker's breathing, the creaking of the floorboards, and…something else. Like something rolling across the floor… Danny turned to where the sound was coming from. At the end of the hallway was a wooden door that he slowly pressed his ear against. The sound was coming from inside.

He opened the door. Stairs led up into darkness. The attic, perhaps? The rolling sound stopped, and instead was the sound of large thuds. Danny and Tucker stepped out of the way as a large grey ball bounced down the stairs and into the hallway. Their eyes trailed after it as it rolled and came to a stop near the wall.

Danny walked over to it and picked it up. A note was taped to it. Danny read the sloppy words, written by someone with bad handwriting.

_Don't get caught._

Danny's eyebrows furrowed in confusion before his attention was turned back to the attic stairs. The sound of loud thuds coming down the stairs. To slow to be another ball…more like footsteps. Accompanied with the sound of chains being dragged down the wooden stairs. Tucker's eyes widened with fear and turned to Danny.

"Run!" Danny yelled before dropping the grey ball and running.

Tucker not far behind. "What do we do now?"

"Look for Marina! As soon as we find her, this ends" he turned into another hallway and began pulling open doors. Tucker did the same. They were slightly distracted by the sound of chains against the floorboards getting louder by the second.

When none of the rooms led to Marina, they ran down the nearby stairs and into the kitchen. Throwing the cupboards and even the drawers open. They searched the bathrooms and the basement, but she wasn't there. She was nowhere.

"Where else could she be? We looked everywhere, didn't we?" Tucker said panting.

Danny thought of the places they hadn't looked. Sam's room, her parents' room, and Marina's playroom…was he missing something? His eyes widened in realization.

The attic.

"We have to get back to the attic!" he yelled as he took off running again

"What? Are you crazy? Theirs something up there!" Tucker yelled back

"I know! We're just going to have to avoid it!"

"And what happens if it catches us?"

_Don't get caught._

"Nothing good"

When they reached the door, they stopped. Danny touched the knob and felt it burn him with an icy feeling.

_Marina's up there…_

"Tucker, man, you have to go first" Danny rushed

"Me?! What if that thing's up there?!" Tucker screeched

"If you don't go first then you lose, and I don't know what's gonna happen if you do. It's still down here. I can hear it." the knot in his stomach got tighter as the sound of footsteps and dragging chains got nearer.

"Come on! We need to go!" Danny whispered frantically

Tucker swallowed loudly and slowly began walking up the cold stairs. Danny followed after him until they were both swallowed by darkness. When, they reached the top of the stairs they reached another door. Tucker turned the knob and stepped inside.

The room was lit with only the moonlight pouring in from a window. Sitting under the moon's rays was Marina. She was playing with her Sam-doll. She looked up at Tucker and a smile lit her face.

"So, I see you have won, Sir Tucker. You may now accept your prize" she stood up and held out her hand.

Tucker stared at it for a long time before slowly, hesitantly, grasping her tiny hand in his.

He immediately regretted his decision.

Tucker tried to pull away as black yarn began wrapping itself around his arm and making its way to the rest of his body.

"For your prize, you get to stay here. So that we can be friends. Forever and ever" Marina's smile never left her face as she whispered these words happily.

Danny felt as if his feet were nailed to the floor and his mouth was taped shut. He could only watch in horror has the black thread covered Tucker's mouth and then his entire face. Suffocating him.

Danny was so distracted that he didn't hear the dragging of chains. Didn't hear the sound of footsteps pounding against the stairs as they climbed upwards. He_ did_ hear the sudden sound of breathing behind him. He also heard Marina's low whispered words.

"Hi, Mommy"

Danny blacked out, suddenly, as something collided with his head.

--

"Danny…?" someone whispered anxiously "Wake up"

"Wha…?" he mumbled

"Wake up!" someone began shaking him roughly

Danny shot upwards. He was in 'his room' on the floor. Sam was kneeling next to him. She looked concerned, nervous, and scared. What she was sacred of, Danny didn't know.

"What happened?" he muttered with a hand against his throbbing head.

"…You mean…you don't remember?"

"I had this really horrible dream" his head began to throb harder

Sam stood up abruptly. Her head turned to look anywhere but him.

"What's with you?" he stood up too.

"I'm sorry Danny…I'm so _so_ sorry…" she said repeatedly

"Sorry for wh-…" he trailed off when he saw something on Tucker's bed

Sitting on the old brown sheets was a doll. A doll with buttons for eyes and a mouth made of yarn. A doll with sewn on glasses and a red hat.

A doll that looked just like Tucker.

"Danny…that wasn't a dream"

--

**READ AND REVIEW!!**

Please?


	7. Bleed

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom!

Claimer: I own Marina and any other OC's that pop in this story. Once again, Steal and I'll BURY you.

AN: Sorry. The chapter's kind of short…

--

Plagued

(Bleed)

Chapter 7

Danny was silent as he stared at the Tucker-lookalike doll. It was almost as if he was waiting for it to move or talk. It didn't. Danny turned to look at Sam, who was staring at the floor no to far from him.

"What do you mean?" he asked her. "It had to have been a dream…"

Sam's head turned up and her violet eyes met his. "I'm sorry, but…Tucker's…" she struggled for the right words "he's...gone"

"How is he gone?" Danny said confused "Where did he go?"

"Are you serious? You don't remember anything that happened yesterday?" she said in disbelief.

"Yeah, I remember. I had to carry you to my room because you passed out after punching a mirror" Danny told her.

"That…that happened the day before yesterday, Danny" She said slowly

"No… no, I'm pretty sure it was-"

"Yesterday Marina played hide and seek with you and Tucker won the game, remember?" She asked slowly and calmly.

Danny's eyes widened and he blinked in confusion. "How did…"

"How did I know? Because I was there. You couldn't see me, but I was there." She said "You and Tucker got stuck in Marina's Playroom and she forced you to stay and play with her. Right?"

Danny stared at her for a long time with his eyebrows furrowed. His breathing suddenly started to become uneven and he swallowed loudly.

"But…but that couldn't have really happened! If it did then that doll of there-"

"Is Tucker…" Sam finished for him "He's gone, Danny"

"No." Danny started to back away from her "No, he's not gone. He's not gone! Don't say he's gone, when he isn't"

Sam took a step towards him, but Danny gave her such a vicious glare that she stopped. She slowly sat down on Danny's bed beside her and only watched and listened as he yelled at her.

"This is all your fault!" he spat at her "Your sister's a demon and you don't even care! Tucker's never coming back and all your fault, you witch!"

Sam stared at her folded hands. "We can get him back" she whispered.

Danny paused. "What?"

"We can get Tucker back." She looked up at him with serious eyes

"You…you know how to bring him back?" Danny asked slowly "There's a way to bring him back?"

"_I _came back, didn't I" She said

_Oh yeah… she was a doll for awhile too!_

"So, then how do we get him back?" Danny questioned

"We have to find Marina" she stood from the bed and began walking to the door.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Marina's the one that did this!" He yelled furiously

"Which means she should know how to bring him back. We'll have to make a deal?"

"What kind of deal/" Danny asked suspiciously

"Never mind. Just let me handle it, okay?"

Danny nodded slowly and followed her into the hallway. He watched her walk over to a nearby closet and, after throwing some things around, took out two flashlights. She handed one two him. His hand brushed against hers slightly and she pulled back like she had been electrocuted. She looked at him confused, like she he had done something strange.

"What?" he asked after her staring finally got on his nerves

She blinked and looked away. "Nothing. Sorry"

She walked ahead of him and started down the hall. He caught up to her easily. "So, what are we doing again?"

"We're looking for Marina"

"Riiight…" he said slowly "And what do we do when we find her?"

"Get her to turn Tucker back into a human" she said calmly

"There's no way it's that simple" Danny said as he stopped walking causing her to stop and look at him.

"Trust me, it won't be simple." She sighed "Come on"

They walked through the hallways of the large house. Sam, every once and awhile, would call out Marina's name. No response. They decided to check downstairs and headed for the dining room.

"Hey, listen, can I ask you a few questions?" Danny said as they walked down the large staircase.

"What? What kind of questions?" she said warily "What makes you think I have to answer them?"

"Technically, I can't force you to answer them. But…come on, shouldn't I know about the ghost I'm living with and the house I'm living in?"

Sam paused at the bottom of the stairs. She seemed to be having a small argument going on in her head. Then she slowly nodded.

"Yeah, I guess you should" she stated "Okay, what do you want to know?"

Danny thought of what he should ask her first. He had a lot of questions, but some he knew were a bit to personal and possibly a bit painful. So, he wouldn't ask those. Yet.

"Why was the house abandoned?" he asked her as she opened a walk-in pantry and pointed her flashlight inside.

She took awhile before answering. "Well, after my parents died, I went to go live with my Godfather, who lives pretty far from here. I had no other relatives that I could give the house to and I'm too young to live here on my own, so it went up for sale. I guess the rumors must have spread pretty fast, because no one wanted to buy it. Plus, it is a pretty expensive house. It cost almost 800,000."

"Huh. That's a lot less interesting than the things they say at school" Danny mumbled

"So, technically, the house isn't really abandoned. It's just… no one wanted it, except me" Sam explained "But I was 11 years old, there was no way I could take care of myself"

"Oh…Hey, umm… I don't mean to make you upset or anything, but…" Danny started "how did your parents die?"

Sam stopped what she was doing and froze completely. She didn't twitch or blink. Danny was sure that she had even stopped breathing. She, very slowly, turned her eyes in my direction. Than she slowly let out a breath and looked down at the floor.

"I'm sorry. I'll answer any question you have…Just…not that one" she said.

"Right. Sorry…" Danny apologized.

"It's fine"

They didn't speak for awhile. Than Danny suddenly thought of another question.

"I wonder how my parents are doing." He murmured to her softly "Their probably worried sick, since I only told them I'd be at Tucker's for one night"

Sam's expression immediately turned guilty and she turned to look away. Danny saw, though, and it made suspicion cloud his thoughts.

"What?" he asked her "What's wrong?"

She inhaled deeply and turned back to him. "Umm…your parents may not be as worried as you think…"

Danny blinked. "What do you mean?"

"Well…Marina's spirit can do a few things…that she couldn't do when she was alive" Sam said nervously. She started to fidget with the zipper of the black hoodie she had on.

"Like what?"

"Well, um, she…"

"She what?"

"Has powers…"

Danny stood in stunned silence. It had never occurred to him that because Marina was a ghost that she may have a few new abilities. "Powers?"

"Yeah" Sam avoided eye contact

"What kind of powers?" Danny asked nervously, his stomach began to knot up.

Sam was hesitant. She stepped into the living room and sat on a nearby couch. She scooted to the edge of the couch so Danny could sit next to her. He slowly sat down, his eyes never leaving her.

"Have you ever heard of the power Persuasion?" She asked him.

"Umm..I don't think so" he replied

"It's when you can force someone to do or think what you want them to" she explained quickly

"Marina can do that?"

"Yeah…and she also has the power of Illusion" she explained "You know where she can make you see stuff that's not there"

Danny swallowed a lump in his throat. "H-how powerful _is_ Marina, Sam"

"Let's just say that, if she wanted to, she convince a pacifist to brutally decapitate their best friend with an axe and than create the illusion that the friend committed suicide" she said

Danny stared at her with a funny expression.

"What?" she asked "I'm a Goth! I watch a lot of horror movies!"

"Riiight" Danny smiled.

Sam smiled a little too, but turned her gaze to the coffee table in front of them. Danny's smile suddenly flipped into a frown.

"But what does that have to do with my parents?" he said, confused.

Sam winced. "Well, let's say that Marina wanted a boy to stay with her. She would want to make sure that no one would be looking for him, so she might find the family of the boy during the night. She might find that family and persuade them into thinking that their son never existed. She might also create the illusion that his presence had never been in that house. Their family wouldn't even miss him because…there was no one to miss…"

Danny stood abruptly from the couch. He was shaking with rage and his hands clenched into fists. He glared at Sam with such hatred that Sam thought, for a moment, that he might hit her.

"She. Brainwashed. Them." He said slowly.

Sam nodded slowly, her heart racing and pounding against her chest. She could have sworn Danny's eyes flashed to green, but it happened do fast that she felt she must have imagined it. She nervously licked her lips as she waited for him to start screaming at her.

"You knew" he said

"I didn't know until after she had done it!" Sam said quickly

Danny shut his eyes and clenched his teeth, grinding them together. He let the overwhelming hatred, pain, sadness, and anger wash over him again and again. They fueled his fury and he grinded his teeth harder. He opened his eyes and glanced at Sam.

She looked scared.

He was scaring her…and, really, she hadn't done anything wrong. She was stuck here just like he was, she didn't really deserve for him to take out his anger on her. After seeing her frightened amethyst eyes, the anger suddenly evaporated.

He relaxed his body and let out a deep breath. He now only looked at Sam with sadness and pain.

"Sorry" he mumbled

Sam slowly relaxed, her heart slowing back into its normal rate. "I'm really sorry" she murmured softly.

Danny didn't say respond. He only picked up his flashlight and headed towards the staircase. "C'mon, lets keep looking for Marina"

"Okay" Sam said quietly as she silently trailed after him.

When the reached the second floor, Danny looked at her. "Is there any room up here we didn't look at?"

"Yeah, but I doubt Marina would be there. She never goes into my room or our parents' room. The only other room is her room, but if she was there than we would have heard her when we passed it."

"We would have?"

"Yeah. Every time she goes in there she starts singing this song she made up. I'm not sure how it goes though" Sam explained with a shrug

Danny thought about all the rooms he had been in while he was here and realization washed over him. "Wait! There _is_ a room we didn't check!"

Danny didn't wait for her to respond as he ran down the hallway and turned into the next one. At the end of the next hallway was the door that led to the attic. He touched the doorknob and, sure enough, it stung him with a burning cold feeling.

"Bingo" he whispered.

"Danny, wait!" Sam yelled as she caught up to him "Stop! You can't go up there!"

"How come?" Danny asked

Sam shifted from foot to foot nervously. "She wouldn't be up there anyway. She _never_ goes up there."

"I saw her up there." He blurted

"What do you mean?" she almost yelled "You went up there!"

Danny didn't respond at first. He thought of everything that had happened yesterday. He thought of the last time he had seen Marina…

"Sam, who lives up there?" he asked suddenly

She stiffened. "W-what?" she stuttered

"Who lives in your attic?"

"No one!" she yelled at him, her eyes turning angry.

"Look, I went up there and someone knocked me unconscious" Danny said "Marina…called her mommy"

Sam's eyes widened and she shuddered. "Oh god…" she murmured, rubbing her arms.

"Sam, can you please tell me what's going on?" he pleaded

Sam shook her head quickly. "No, I can't"

"Why not?" he questioned

"You wouldn't understand!" she yelled at him. Her eyes were getting glassy and her voice was shaking slightly.

He grabbed her arms, gently, and pulled her a closer to him. "Try me" he whispered.

Sam only stared up into his eyes for awhile. He could see that she didn't exactly trust him, that much was clear, but they needed to work together and that wasn't going to work out well if she didn't tell him what was going on. Sam chewed her bottom lip nervously as she thought it over. If she told him than he may be put in more danger, but not telling him could also put him in danger. She didn't know if she was ready for someone to know all the secrets of her family yet.

Than, she spoke. " Do you remember when I told you that I didn't know how Marina died?"

Danny's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Yeah…"

"I lied"

Danny stared at her for a long time. "You mean…You do know?"

Sam nodded slowly, hoping that he'd let go of her soon. She was having a hard time keeping her eyes away from his lips and she couldn't, for the life of her, understand why. She didn't like being this close to him. It made her feel safe, which was something, she had learned, always came with a price.

"You know what happened to Marina?" he asked again

"Yes, Danny!" she abruptly shoved him away from her "I was there!"

Danny only flinched slightly when she tore herself away from him and gazed at him in anguish. He had stepped away from the attic door and was now leaning against the wall next to it.

"So, then…"

Sam leaned slightly closer so she could hear is voice, which was barely above a whisper.

"How _did_ she die?" Danny asked her softly.

"Would you like to see?"

Both Danny and Sam whirled around to see Marina, who was standing in the middle of the hallway, not to far from Sam. She was holding another doll with her. This one had darker skin and sewed on glasses.

_Tucker…_

"Hey, put him down!" Danny yelled at her. His rage from earlier on was starting to come back.

Marina ignored his command and asked again. "Do you want to see?"

"What?" Danny asked in confusion.

"I can show you" Marina whispered. A smile began to spread across her face. To any one else it could have looked adorably sweet. Her eyes twinkled with delight.

Danny thought that both the smile and the glint her eyes could only be described as one thing.

Demonic.

"Marina!" Sam screamed at her "Don't!"

Marina frowned, her icy blue eyes flashing angrily. "Quiet, Sammy. You're not allowed to talk until I say you can"

Sam gasped as she tried to yell at her, but no sound came. She looked like she was struggling in place, like something invisible was keeping her from moving. Marina turned back to look at Danny with a smile.

Danny suddenly crumpled to the floor as something hard slammed into his head. His vision swam and he dizzily stared up at Marina, who was standing over him. Pain shot through him and he quickly sank into unconsciousness.

"Nighty night, Danny"

--

Please Review!

Oh and in case anyone is confused, since Marina as the power of illusion, she can make people think they are in pain. No one hit Danny in the head. Marina just the illusion power.

Next chapter, you will find out how Marina died!

Oh, and the next chapter's probably going to be a bit short. Sorry!


End file.
